tskrfandomcom-20200214-history
Reign of Daemon II Targaryen
The seventh Crown Administration of Westeros and of the genre and final King in the Targaryen Dynasty was King Daemon II Targaryen. King Daemon II Targaryen had ruled for 6 years, the 2nd shortest reign of the Targaryen Kings, right after King Jaehaerys II Targaryen’s reign of only two years. He had succeeded King Aegon VI Targaryen during an escalating military crisis between House Targaryen and House Drumm due to King Aegon VI Targaryen’s removal of Lord John Drumm as Hand of the King. Lord Hand Commander Lewyn Martell, or UnbrokenOath, continued serving as Hand of the King. He would be succeeded by King Lann Lannister, or UnbrokenOath. Sound of the Drumms After a good portion of time, the tensions between the two Houses had manifested into a Rebellion. House Drumm had initially declared itself and its Iron Islands independent, but after attempted negotiations failed, they declared their bid for The Seven Kingdoms. Once again, like the Yronwood Rebellion, all the major Houses were split fifty-fifty for the Crown and the Rebels, with minimal neutral Houses. House Tyrell had briefly returned and bid their support for the Rebels. This would ultimately become a major rebellious military conflict, known as the Sound of the Drumms. The Battle of Harrenhal On the day of the war, just hours before the battle, House Egen had abruptly declared their support for the Rebels, and had gained access to the war. The Crown, it’s allies and it’s Kingsguard had decisively defeated the House Drumm rebels, and the Superhouse was subsequently shut down. This would be the last major rebellion that the Crown would win before the end of the Targaryen Dynasty. Due to the manner in which House Egen had entered the war right before the battle, old Ironborn believe in the uncorroborated theory; the Egen Conspiracy. After the defeat of House Drumm, House Tyrell had once again declared itself defunct. Aftermath After the Rebellion, there were no serious rebellion threats, and with growing reigns of Targaryen Kings, House Targaryens numbers had diminished and overall activity had dipped, the Dynasty was becoming stale. And with an absence of Superhouses, major Houses were still commonplace, the playing field and equality of Houses had returned somewhat, as all the Superhouses ended up taking eachother out. Late Reign Later in his reign, a wave of fresh air in the form of peace had hit the Seven Kingdoms. A large part of this was due to the fact most of the Houses had finally realized, with the Kingsguard, that House Targaryen was an impossible House to beat. This, with the power vacuum that was the loss of House Yronwood, House Drumm and House Tyrell, there was no real threat or chance to stand up to House Targaryen. Despite this, King Daemon II Targaryen made very little political or diplomatic efforts to increase activity around the genre. House Targaryen itself, at this point, was a shell of its former-self, with most of its members leaving over the course of the Targaryen Dynasty and no new efforts made to make up for diminishing membership. This problem was only highlighted with King Daemon II Targaryen’s idleness as a Ruler, as no laws or policies were installed or incorporated in a time when the activity of the genre was problematic. These problems would be fixed and activity would return to a good state under his successor, King Lann Lannister. Legacy King Daemon II Targaryen is remembered as an idle King, as he did not put in effort to run diplomatic efforts, and did not lead or work tactically on the battle field. He also did not install and laws or policies in order to improve or to regain activity with the previous absences of House Yronwood and House Tyrell. He had named Lord Lann Lannister, formerly Lord Hand Commander Lewyn Martell, or UnbrokenOath, as his successor as a reward for his extremely helpful and loyal service, as a Kingsguard. This marks the end of The Golden Age and the beginning of The Bronze Age.